Syx's Heart
"Syx's Heart" is the thirty-third episode of Season 10, created by Esquilo30. It is also the second part of the Smurfs's expedition. Synopsis The episode starts with Joey, Moxette, and Lilac leaving Mt. Antler and Joey pants, "...We - we did it! We got over Mt. Antler! We finally made it! We've arrived at base camp!" As they arrive Moxette says, "Hi, Smurfs! Sorry to keep you all smurfing!" Papa Smurf scolds: "You are all late! Everyone else smurfed a long time ago!" They apologize, so the village leader forgives them since it's their first expedition. He continues, "Go smurf your equipment down. Make haste! Now that every Smurf's assembled, let's get on with our strategy smurfing." Lilac says, "Yes, Papa Smurf," as they start walking. Joey stands still, so Lilac and Moxette stop and notice him looking around. Confused, Moxette asks, "What's wrong, Joey?" Joey thinks, What's this weird sensation? I don't know why I'm feeling this way...I - Wait a second! I know this place! Have I been here before? Maybe. Does it have something to do with me? Before I lost my memory? Papa Smurf comes back and says, "Come on, come on! We haven't got all day!" Lilac says, "Let's go, my Joey." Then they all go to base camp and after all the Smurfs and the Pixie trio are reunited, Papa Smurf starts to announce, "Attention, please. It appears every Smurf has arrived at our camp safe and smurfy. We shall now proceed to the exploration of Mistbound Lake! As you can smurf, we are in a densely forested area. Somewhere within this forest, Mistbound Lake is smurfily concealed... But so far, that has been nothing more than a rumor. Exploration teams of all types have smurfed many a challenge, but so far the lake has eluded discovery." Hefty says "So is it really there or what - this Mistbound Lake?" Smurfette giggles and says, "Silly Hefty, you'll wreck the dream if you smurf something like that." Brainy starts to tell Hefty about not spoiling things until the Smurfs throw him out of base camp. Greedy asks, "Um, may I?" Every Smurf looks at him and he continues, "Um, while we were traveling, I smurfed about a certain legend." Papa repeats, "A legend, you say?" He answers, "Yes. A legend about Mistbound Lake. According to the legend, Mistbound Lake is home to a fairy named Erasia. The fairy is said to be exceedingly rare. Erasia is said to lock eyes with others and wipe their memories clean." Hearing that, Joey is shocked and thinks, What?! Wipe their memories clean?! Greedy continues, "That's why even if travelers were to smurf upon Mistbound Lake, Erasia would wipe their memories clean, thereby muzzling the travelers from revealing the existence of the lake. And that's how Erasia protects Mistbound Lake. I was smurfed such a legend remains." Clumsy says, "Golly, that's a pretty smurf-raising tale," while Forgetful agrees with, "What'll I do if my memory is wiped clean?" Hefty replies, "I don't think you have much to worry about. After all, you're so forgetful anyway, you make me go smurfy!" Papa Smurf interrupts: "Ahem." The Smurfs turn their attention to him, so he continues, "You should realize that places of this sort are expected to have a folktale or a legend attached to it. We have overcome difficult challenges and obstacles when smurfing successful explorations before, and we can do it again now." Smurfette agrees with a simple, "Absolutely!" and Hefty says, "That's how we earned the reputation for being first Smurf." Grandpa laughs, "Ha ha ha! Don't worry, everything will be smurfy! Let's believe in success for this adventure too!" Papa then says, "Let's Smurf on with our plan. Grandpa and I shall remain here to smurf intelligence from our teams in the field. You are to smurf off in teams to explore the forest. Be aware that this forest is enshrouded in a deep mist. Once you enter it, visibility is smurfily restricted. We smurf that Mistbound Lake has defied discovery because of this mist. Perhaps there is a way of lifting it. Therefore, your search is twofold. One, search for Mistbound Lake, and two, find a way to smurf the mist. If you smurf either thing, return to base camp and tell me or Grandpa Smurf. That is all. All right, my little Smurfs, Let's smurf it our best, as always." All the Smurfs yell, "HOORAY!" Brainy says, "I'll be the first to find it because I, Brainy Smurf, will be the one to smurf it, and furthermore -" the Smurfs throw him out. Greedy says, "Okay, every Smurf, we're off." He and Acorn walk off; unknown to them, Stingle is inside his basket eating the Smurfberry cakes. Hefty says, "Well, we can't afford to dawdle, either!" Clumsy agrees with, "Yup! We need to hurry!" When everyone (except Joey, Papa, Grandpa, and Clumsy) leave, Clumsy says, "Let's go, Joey. We need to hurry." Joey thinks, I know this place... According to the legend, the fairy Erasia can wipe clean the memories of others. Are these two things really just a coincidence? Hmm. Maybe I came here before I lost my memory. Then maybe I met Erasia and she wiped my memory clean...could that have happened? He is interrupted: "Hey, Joey! Why do you keep drifting off like that? It's not like you. Hurry, let's get ready and smurf into the forest!" They choose to go directly through Misty Forest, so Clumsy says, "All right, Misty Forest it is. Let's smurf out!" As they walk away, Joey suddenly stops and thinks again,'' Anyways, maybe the keys to unlock my memory are here... Mistbound Lake. I may find some answers if Mistbound Lake can be found...'' Clumsy says, "Huh? What's this?" Hearing this, he approaches and sees Clumsy staring at something that he tripped over. He says, "It looks like some kind of stone, I guess. It's red and pretty. It's kind of like a gem, actually." He picks it up and exclaims, "Wow! This stone feels warm! It's like heat is coming from inside of it. It's weird - it doesn't seem to be lava. What could it be? It might be rare. I'll keep it for my rock collection. Alright, let's smurf, Joey!" They enter Misty Forest. It was a difficult journey because of the dense mist: along the way they find snakes, lizards, and other bizzare creatures, but Joey protects Clumsy with his swordmanship and suplex skills until they get out of the forest and end up in a place full of waterfalls. When they arrive, Clumsy says, "It's smurfy! The water's coming down all over the place, but where are we? Is this the deepest part of the forest?" He looks both ways and exclaims, "Hmm...the mist is so thick, I can't tell which way we should go." They hear someone shout, "Hey, Smurfs!" They look and Clumsy says, "Look, it's Hefty!" They walk until they are close to him, and then Hefty asks, "You two find any clues?" Joey replies, "No, nothing yet. How about you?" He answers, "I've got nothing here either. Don't let it get you down. There's something here that's kind of smurfy." Joey repeats, "Smurfy?" He turn around and replies, "There. Have a look for yourself." They all look and noticed a nearly buried statue which appears to be bent; they approach it and Clumsy says, "Wh-what? What is this?" Hefty replies, "I don't know. It seems to be a statue of a dragon." Clumsy asks, "But what kind of dragon is that?" He answers, "I've never smurfed a dragon like that before." He draws nearer to the statue and finds something and says, "Oh? Is something inscribed here?" Joey and Clumsy come and look too. Hefty says, "Let me read it. Umm..." Then he starts to read, "Re-ignite the life that burned within Syx...then the sky shall blaze with the sun's heat...the path to treasure shall be revealed." Clumsy says, "The path to treasure? That's smurfy! Oh, Joey, treasure! Could this mean the treasure of Mistbound Lake? 'The path to treasure shall be revealed' - so this means the secret to finding Mistbound Lake could be hidden right here!" Hefty says, "You think so? Now that's a mystery we've got to solve!" Clumsy looks at the scripture and says, "This part says 'life that burned within Syx'. What's this about? So this "Syx" - is it this statue?" Hefty says, "So, we're supposed to - what - ignite the life that was in this statue?" Clumsy exclaims, "Yeah, but ignite the life? How do we smurf that?" Hefty thinks, "Hmm...huh? Wait a smurf!" He looks at Joey and says, "I know! Touch this statue, Joey! Maybe you'll smurf something!" Joey thinks,'' I was thinking that too. If it means finding the path to Mistbound Lake...if it means finding the key to my own past...if the answers are held by this statue...'' He accepts and touches the statue of Syx. Hefty asks, "Smurfing anything, Joey?" Joey starts to feel dizzy and thinks, It's coming...that dizzy feeling... and then he hears voices saying, "That's it! It's here! It's here!" The voices wear off and Joey is shocked and thinks, Wh-what was that? Whose voice was that? Then he starts to feel dizzy again and thinks, Wh-what, again? So soon after the first one... He starts to hear the voice saying, "I see! Place the Drought Stone in Syx's heart. That lifts the mist! Very well done! Good job, partner!" The voice wears off and Joey thinks, What did I just pick up on? That was different from what I've recieved before. This time I only heard a voice...and I don't know whose voice that was. That voice... Who was that? I didn't even get a sense of what it really sounded like. Clumsy asks, "Are you smurfy, Joey?" and Hefty adds, "Did you smurf something?" Joey, hearing this, tries to remember what the voice said; he remembers and thinks, Wait a second! Drought Stone? Is that, maybe... Then he has a flashback about Clumsy picking up a strange stone and realizes, Could the Drought Stone be that rock Clumsy found? He walks and stands in front of the statue and, surprised, thinks, Oh! Here! There's a small hollow in the statue's chest. Hefty asks, "Did you smurf something out, Joey?" He tells them what he figured out and Clumsy says, "What? That stone I found at base camp? You want me to smurf that stone into this statue's chest?" He answers, "Yes." Clumsy replies, "Sure, I'll try it!" He walks up to the statue and asks, "So, I should smurf it into this indentation?" He tries to put the stone in, but he trips; luckily Hefty catches it. He places the strange stone into the statue's chest for him. Suddenly the gound starts to shake and Hefty says, "Whoa, watch out! Smurf back, every Smurf!" They step back just as the Syx statue and the surrounding area starts to glow. Joey yells, "Waaaah!" After everything calms down, they look around and Hefty says, "The mist is gone!" Clumsy agrees with, "The sky cleared up. The sunlight's harsh!" Hefty looks at the sky and, surprised, he says, "Hey, Look! B-both of you! Up - look up!" They look up and Joey asks, "What is that?" and Hefty says, "That's what the mist was hiding. It's no smurf Mistbound Lake evaded discovery for all this time. We were just smurfing around in circles!" Clumsy exclaims, "So you're smurfing that Mistbound Lake is up there? Gosh!" Hefty answers with a simple, "Yes. That's what I think. Mistbound Lake has to be up there!" It happens to be a round cliff with waterfalls, so Clumsy says, "Golly! This is no time to be smurfing! I'll let every Smurf at base camp know! You two go ahead!" He heads back while tripping and getting up and bumping into something else, so Hefty tells Joey, "All right, let's smurf on, Joey. Onward to Mistbound Lake!" The episodes ends with Joey and Hefty walking away while caption appears: To Be Continued... Continuation *'Episode 32' -- "The Smurfs' Big Expedition" *'Episode 34' -- "The Mystery of Mistbound Lake" Category:Smurfs Episodes Category:Season 10 Episodes Category:Expanded Animated Universe stories Category:Esquilo30's Articles